Could you do me a favor?
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: Toph confesses that she took Sokka's bird, Hawky, to send a letter to her parents. She feels bad and tells him that she will do him a favor, absolutely anything. Eight years later, Sokka uses his favor. Tokka, of course. First story ever, hope you like it. ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish, their would be TOKKA!


**A/N:This is my first ever story. Please, please let me know when I have a grammar issue, bad punctuation, or any person is out of character. **

* * *

Toph didn't want to upset Sokka. He deserved to be happy. Her and Katara were on good terms, they escaped Sparky Sparky Boom Man, and he has a new pet. Well… had. She didn't want to be responsible for his gloom. On the other hand, she was Toph Beifong. She wasn't supposed to care about other people's feelings. All this was going through Toph's head, as she paced back and forth waiting for Sokka to come back from shopping.

Her head shot up as soon as she felt his gentle but grasping footsteps go up the slightly steep hill by their campsite.

"Hey Toph- Woah, you okay? Did you scam somebody again? You look anxious," said Sokka. With his words dripping concern. She hated this. He cared for her well being, but right now, she's about to break his heart.

_I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earth bender of all time. I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earth bender of all time. I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earth bender of all time._ This was the mantra she repeated her head. Trying to get her nerve up to tell Sokka the truth. _I do not care, I should not care, and I will not care if he is hurt._

"Sokka… I kinda… it was Katara's idea… but I don't know… I'm sorry." Toph murmured softly.

"What? Sorry Toph. Seems like I need to clean my ears. What did-" Sokka was cut off by Toph's outburst.

"Sokka, I used your bird to send my parents a letter. I kinda wanted to tell them sorry. Well I didn't, it was Katara's idea, actually. You said Hawky was a smart bird, but I don't know if he'll be able to return from Gaolong. I'm sorry." Toph finished with a deep breath.

"You what?! And .. But, I just… and Katara… KATARA!" shouted Sokka. Searching for his sister. The one who is 'responsible' for his bird's disappearance.

Toph could feel Sokka rampaging around the camp site looking for his sister. Fortunately she was out as well, looking for ingredients to make dinner.

"Sokka, calm down. Sokka? SOKKA!" Toph tried getting his attention.

"Hrmmp... Mhmm, I knew she didn't like Hawky," complained Sokka. Who gave up and sat down by the remains of last nights fire.

"Well, it was kind of my fault. Since you know, they are _my_ parents and all. Since your bird did me a favor, I'll do you a favor. Absolutely anything.  You name it, I'll do it," reasoned Toph.

"I guess it does kinda balances out," murmured under his breath.

"Do I have a time limit of when I have to ask for the favor?" questioned Sokka.

"No, no you do not have a time limit."

"Deal!" shouted Sokka excitingly as he shot out his hands to shake Toph's own.

"No, no." She took his hands, spit a big ole spit blob in his and her hands, and pressed them together tightly.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Toph, why?" Sokka whined.

"Stop acting like such a big baby. Aren't you a 'big boy?' Should I start calling you 'Sugar King?' laughed Toph as she walked to a clear spot, and made herself a earth tent.

"Nice doing business with you, Sokka, or should I say 'Sugar King.' Her trademark laugh could be heard through the walls of earth.

"Whatever," grumbled Sokka as he walked away, metaphorically speaking, with a tail between his legs.

* * *

_8 years later_

It was their monthly get together at Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, and Toph was passing around their orders. Everything was similar to the way of their celebratory party at the end of the Sozin's Comet.

Toph was in a green dress, with a simple gold belt above her hips, just below her fully developed breasts. Shining gold designs spirally on the bottom half of the dress made it look like the sun was radiating off of her. Her hair flowed down her back, as if a sea of black ink. Her eyes stormy as ever. You can get lost in those.

Sokka couldn't stop ogling at these features. He was sure Toph could feel his heart accelerate as she walked to his table and gave him his ginseng tea.

Toph leaned down to his ears, and whispered softly, "Like what you see, Sugar King?" She lifted her face, and as you could of guessed, there was a mischievous smirk on her face. As if she knew how she tormented him, teased him to no end.

Sokka didn't reply, but only quietly sipped his tea and put his feet on the chair in front of him.

The get together didn't really last long. Zuko had to go to sleep quiet early, as well as Aang and Katara, to go to a meeting to represent their nations at a meeting tomorrow meeting. Toph was supposed to be going with them as well, considering she was representing Earth. But she insisted to help Iroh clean up a bit. That's the least she could do, she said.

The piece of jewelry danced in his pocket as he walked to Toph. This was moment. He wished he could do with everyone around, but he didn't want to be a pest.

"Toph? Remember that favor that you owe me? Like I think it was seven or eight years ago when we made a deal. And it was when we through that scamming phase, and we got away from Sparky Sparky Boom Man." Sokka rushed with his words, as he felt the design of the stone.

"Whoa, barely understood anything you said, but I think I remember when I was a little twerp winning everything. What about it? Did you finally make up your mind about that favor?" Toph joked.

"Y-yes, yes I did. I did make up my mind about it," stammered Sokka. His heart elevating speeds that would be considered medically dangerous.

"Gosh Snoozles. Feels like you just killed a hundred men. _And _without _me!" _complained Toph.

"Toph," this wasn't Sokka's voice. This voice didn't have a sarcastic tone. By the gravity of his voice, she could tell something was up.

"Toph Beifong, will you become my beloved wife?" Sokka said, while holding out the betrothal necklace. It was cerulean blue, and it seemed as if tried to join the earth and water element symbols. Quite unique.

This wasn't what Toph it would be. She did not respond. She did not know how to. All she could do was 'look' into what she thought could be Sokka's eyes.

However, Sokka noticed Toph's pink full lips turn upwards, and gentle streams of tears running down her blushing cheeks. What he didn't notice was Toph's fist about to make contact with his upper arm.

"W-w-what did you do that for?" exclaimed Sokka.

"You should know by now, that's how I show affection. Which means yes. I would love to be your beloved wife, Snoozles." Toph replied.

"You are ruining this moment more ways than one." Sokka turned Toph around, and lifted the black waves of hair up so he can attach the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Sokka questioned.

Toph's hands went to her neck. Her calloused fingers feeling the designed carved carefully into the stone.

"Yes, Sokka. I like it. I like it a lot."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
